huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyanna
Physical descritption Kyanna has a curved build with large breasts. She has violet eyes to match her black hair that extend to the back of her hips, also wearing a white headband on top of her hair. In her usual attire, she has gold, heart-shaped earrings in between the front and back layers of her hair. She wears a pale blue vest with darker blue horizontal stripes, and wears short navy blue pants. Her default appearance that consists mostly of the color blue could relate to her favorite color being ocean blue. Personality "Kyanna is a hair stylist at the salon in the mall. She's obsessed with beauty and body image, spending most of her free time at the gym. She's loyal and protective of her friends, but get on her bad side and things change quickly. Growing up with only brothers, she's a bit of a tomboy. Kyanna is the mother to a one year old baby. She got knocked up a year ago but the father is not in either of their lives. As such, she values honesty, responsibility and stability."-Game Description History Kyanna is a hairdresser and stylist at the beauty shop in the mall, but she dreams of becoming a famous actress, singer and dancer. As a result, she is obsessed with beauty and body image. She spends most of her free time working out at the gym and doesn't miss one of Beli’s yoga classes. While she can be a bit vain at times, she is loyal to a fault and very protective of her family and friends. She has a one year old son named Philip, though it's unclear what happened to the father of Kyanna's child, whether he left when she was pregnant, or if he died, Kyu only said he wasn't in their lives and that Kyanna never talked much about him and only mentioned her son Phillip a few times during dates, and it's unclear whether her relationship with her son's father was serious or not. But she did get upset when Audrey insulted her saying "Why don't you go, and get knocked up again!?" and called her a whore. She dropped out of highschool sometime in her life. While fan's speculated she left highschool because she got pregnant, that isn't the case as she is twenty-one and her son is a year old and she met her son's father at twenty, so she left highschool for unknown reasons. Relationship 'Audrey' Though they're not shown together that often, Kyanna and Audrey despise each other deeply. Kyanna usually dresses Audrey's hair but Audrey is never satisfied with the results and insults her. Ironically, Audrey and Kyanna are seen together enjoying themselves in the digital art collection, though its possible they fake getting along with when they are around each others friends. Tiffany Tiffany and Kyanna get along well. Tiffany loves Kyanna's son Philip and babysits him on a whim when Kyanna has business to attend to. Tiffany refuses to accept the money Kyanna offers for her kindness in a playful manner then leaves the gym, nothing else is known about their relationship. Beli Kyanna gets along with Beli as they both enjoy doing Yoga classes. She is said that Beli is awesome while talking to her new boyfriend. Trivia •Kyanna is the only character of all twelve to wear earrings. •Kyanna is one of four characters to have a cup size of DD. Others are Celeste, Jessie, and Venus. •Kyanna can be depicted as a tomboy, as said about her in her game description: "Growing up with only brothers, she's a bit of a tomboy.". She was partly influenced by the behavior of her younger brothers, causing her to occasionally behave in the way a typical boy would. •Kyanna will appear in the upcoming game "HunieCam Studio", another came developed by HuniePot. Kyanna is one of four characters to return in HunieCam Studio. Others are Jessie, Lola, and Nikki. Category:Characters